Johnny Kelmunn
Johhny Kelman is a major antagonist in the TV series Pandora's Quest. He is the secondary antagonist of the first season, and one of the two main antagonists (alongside Jack Buckets) of the second season. He is a megalomaniacal, ruthless and fearsome former FBI agent turned into one of the most feared agents of Satan. He is also the leader of The Inferno Force. He is portrayed by Joe Mantenga. History Season 1 He is called by Joseph Merdon to arrest both Ian and Jenny Pandora. As he arrives, he ask Joseph for 20 million dollars. He and Joseph manage to catch both Ian and Jenny, but then he also handcuffs Joseph and double crosses him, thus revealing that he is a satanist working for William Anderson. He later talks to his boss, Sherrif Ted Blundy. Ted asks how much they are worth if he decides to sell them to another guy. Johnny however reveals that it is all part of a plan to make Satan proud of him, and that he needs to be boss instead of The Sheriff. Sheriff Ted Blundy at first disagrees, but Johnny points at him a gun, and out of fear he agrees to support Johnny's scheme. Ian, Jenny and Joseph however manage to escape, and as Joseph fights Johnny, Ian and Jenny run away from the police station. Joseph locks Johnny inside a jail cell with his powers, however, later on, Johnny is rescued by Ted. Johnny then goes to the city of Kavira where he meets Mayor Leonard Keller, and he asks for control over his people. Johnny added that if he won't take control, then he will have to kill each citizen of the town, starting with Mayor Keller himself. Keller gives the throne to Johnny, who recruits citizens as satanists and asks them to help him build The Inferno Force. He also kills off 100 thousand of 150 thousand citizens in the town because they refuse to join The Inferno Force. Satan for that decides to make him the new agent of The Devil, due to William's tragic feelings towards his own daughter. Season 2 In the first scene, he interrogates Cody Meaning and asks him about the multiverse chip, as Satan ordered him. He doesn't get an answer so as a result he slices Cody's throat, leaving his girlfriend (Amy) next to him, also as a hostage and still alive. Amy starts crying because Cody is dead, and Johnny sarcastically asks her if she enjoyed watching her boyfriend's demise, also encouraging her to get up and even letting her loose so she can take revenge. Ian and Jenny however come to rescue Amy, and Johnny runs after her, trying to shoot her with a dart gun. She however does escape with Ian and Jenny. He then argues with Ted about his next move. Ted however realizes that it has gone to far with Satanism, and he decided to secretly inform Ian and Jenny about Johnny's plans to wipe out the entire population of US and the multiverse. Johnny however overhears Ted and calls Ted for a meeting at night. He awaits for Ted behind a wall at the train station, and before Ted could catch a train and go towards the police station's office for a meeting, Johnny shot Ted with his dart gun, and then he took out a knife, and ran into Ted, thus stabbing him twice and killing him. Johnny then receives a phone call from Damian Sheyden who informs him that Jack Buckets was brought to jail for trying to murder Ian and Jewel's two daughters at night. Johnny however justifies him, as he states that Jack was not the culprit but it was really Theodore Gabin's fault. Johnny then releases Jack Buckets from jail, and puts Theodore instead and for nothing. He also shoots Theodore. Jack Buckets is hired by Johhny to receive the cip from the one who has it. Jack reveals that Jenny has the chip. An enraged Johnny also adds that he must kill Jenny for keeping the chip, and then he will get paid one million dollars from him, and 100 million from Satan. Johnny later marches with The Inferno Force behind him into the streets of Washington DC. However, his militants are killed, and he retreats into a building. As he gets to the roof, he shoots some random people with a sniper, but Ian comes from behind and backstabs him. He says the words "goodbye ol' paul, it is too late to fix what has just happened" and he fell off the top of the building. After that, Jack Buckets was also defeated by Ian, Jewel, Amy, Jenny and Sam Kingston (a retired crime boy who joined the Pandora Squad). Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Complete Monster Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Saboteurs Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Usurpers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Military Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Egoist Category:Jingoist Category:Wrathful Category:Satanism Category:Master Manipulators Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Revolutionary Category:Psychotic Category:Totalitarians Category:Hegemony Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Propagandists Category:Arrogant Category:Incriminators Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Pure Evil